big_brother_longtermsfandomcom-20200214-history
GHOSTTOWNaz
was a houseguest on Big Brother 10. He was a houseguest for Big Brother 14: Game Changers. Biography Big Brother 10 Bio Ghost was a very quiet player in BB10. He often would show up to sessions but was mostly seen as a weak player, regardless of winning competitions. He won the first week's POV after being chosen. He even gave up nearly everything in the week 5 POV to save his skin, thus winning the POV. Regardless of this, his moves were not seen as large by the others. He proceeded to advance to the finale, and made it to the final 2 thanks to Cosmic bringing him. But since Cosmic beasted through the finale's competitions and played a strong social/physical game, he lost in a 3-2 vote. He placed runner-up and did well for a finalist. Big Brother 14: Game Changers Retrieved pre-season. Are you pumped to get another shot at participating? Yes! of course I am. I've been waiting for a pretty long time, after losing by ONE vote and the jury who for some reason were bitter at me for literally no reason, I wanna show some people what I'm made out of and I wanna show that I AM a game-changer. What will you change from last time? I think ill need to change my jury management, looking back at it, it was my fall down and that's one of the reasons why I lost the whole game, and 100% work on social because I was pretty quiet the whole time, oh and maybe competitions? I won 4 comps in my original season which isn't that much. also finally ill try to not get fooled by people that easily because well my last season I wouldn't say I was such a sheep but people did get in my head. I'm 100% avoiding that this season because I didn't sign up to play someone else's game. How confident are you this season on making it to the end? Well my season had 14 players, this season has 17 and that's a big jump, many people got expelled and my season was fairly easy but idk, I have no idea what page ill be with this cast. not really confident since I made f2 in my first season, that's gonna make me a target 100%. Who would you love to play with and why? I would love to play with all of the people in my original season! (except some people) they were pretty helpful to me the whole game and those will probably be the only people I would love to play with again. But new players would also be amazing just the thing is I probably haven't ever played with them before OR had a bad past with them. Anything else you'd like to add? I would like to say I'm ready for the competition and I really wanna win this time, runner up just isn't enough for me, btw thank you for this opportunity. Host Opinion Ghost was an oddball this season in BB4. He wasn’t really that in your face as majority of the cast this time around, neither was he in S10. It showed in his behavior that he was mostly going for a Social Game approach and that shockingly worked pretty well for him. He didn’t win any competitions, not shockingly but did gain some allies that kept him safe weeks he didn’t. His mix of a floater and social butterfly gameplay helped him a lot but honestly didn’t take him extremely far. His game was a bit less stellar than before and could of been improved majorly. I thought Ghost was a decent player though and brought some interesting mix of game here. Plus he was the first juror to ever have their vote negated! Player History - Big Brother 10 Competition History Note: 1 Ghost took a punishment during Week 5's Punishment Veto, meaning he can't play in the next 2 HOHs. Have/Have-Not History Voting History Player History - Big Brother 14: Game Changers Competition History Note: 1 Ghost didn't attend this session. Have/Have-Not History Sanctuary of Gold History Voting History Trivia *Him and Blue18476 share the most Veto wins for Big Brother 10. Category:2nd Place Category:HouseGuests Season 10 Category:Runner-Up Category:BB14 Houseguests Category:9th Place Category:BB14 Jury Category:Canadian Houseguests Category:LGBT Houseguests